Lost in a Nightmare
by KaytieGrl
Summary: Raven falls asleep while reading a book. All of a sudden she finds herself in the stories she was reading. She has no idea she is in a dream and she has no idea how to wake up. As she travels from story to story she finds herself lost. Lost in a Nightmare. Sorry, I am not very good at summaries. There is a little romance in the end with Raven and Beast Boy.


**Lost in a Nightmare**

**A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction**

**I own nothing but this idea**

**Hey guys, I decide to do another story. This time it's about Raven. Review me if you like it.**

It was late one night. There was a large thunder storm over Jump City. It was dark and gloomy. The wind was blowing hard. The only time there was light was when the sky lit up from a lightning strike. One of the titans was still up. Raven was sitting in the living room with a book and some herbal tea. She had been trying to sleep for hours but the booming thunder had kept her up. So she decided to sit in the living room until she felt tired.

The book she was reading was called **'Legends of the Greats'**. It was a book containing tales of warriors defeating horrible beasts and monsters.

These monsters were far worse than any person could ever imagine. None of this frightened Raven, of course. Not only had she read this book a million times before, she thought she had grown up around worse creatures. So she began to read the first chapter.

**_Long ago, in a kingdom lost in time. There was a powerful wizard by the name of Crow. He helped the people of the kingdom by protecting them from vicious monsters, such as dragons. In return, the king gave the wizard gold. More gold than Crow could have ever imagined. All the wealth he had begun to ruin him. He soon became greedy and selfish. One day he met a young woman, Crow fell in love with her. They got married. This woman however, had no feelings for Crow. She had married him for his wealth. She soon spent everything Crow had, but Crow was so distracted by her beauty that he paid no attention to the loss of his fortune. After a few months of being broke the young woman he married left him without warning. When Crow found out she left, he was broken hearted. He searched everywhere in the kingdom for his wife. When he found her he was more upset than he had ever been. She had already married another man. He was so angry he turned himself into a vicious beast. Everyone in the kingdom left, leaving the beast behind._**

Raven paused and took a sip of her tea.

She was beginning to feel tired even though she had just stated reading.

She decided to continue despite her slight tiredness.

**_Years later, another young wizard found the abandoned kingdom. The beast had almost completely destroyed it. The young wizard wandered the city for days determined to find the beast and destroy him._**

Raven was trying to read more by squinting her eyes, but she couldn't keep them open. She laid down and decided to lay her head down on the arm of the couch. She held the book closer to her face trying to stay awake to finish the chapter. After about two minutes of trying to stay awake she made a mistake and accidentally let her eyes close. Raven quickly dozed off to sleep. The book fell from her hands and hit the floor with a small thud.

**Raven's POV**

All of a sudden, I was in a place I had never seen before. I looked around. There was no grass or trees. I looked up and I saw what I think used to be a palace. This must have been an abandoned kingdom. That's when it hit me. Abandoned kingdom, this must be the place from my book. How did I get here? I kept looking around to see if there was anybody here.

I looked for what felt like hours, when suddenly an uneasy feeling came over me, "Hello?" I asked. I heard something move behind me. I quickly turned around but nothing was there. I saw a dark shadow beside me. So I turned that way and still saw nothing. I flipped the hood of my cloak up over my head and prepared for battle because I knew I wasn't alone. Then I felt a hot breath on the back of my cloak. I turned around and a huge beast was in front of me. It was a horrible beast with long yellow fangs; his whole body was black and green. He had a long black snout and short horns on the top of his head. "Crow…." I said under my breath. I

backed away slowly. The beast stood up on his hind legs and gave a huge roar. The beast kept coming closer to me. He breathed fire towards me. I had to use my powers to dodge it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said. The beast was trapped inside a bubble of dark energy. "Okay, Raven there's got to be away to reverse the effects of his spell." I told myself. I thought hard about it when it came to me, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shouted. I smiled when I thought it was working but something went wrong, because the monster started to grow.

"No!" I shouted.

I kept him trapped inside the bubble for as long as I could, while I was running. I quickly hid behind a wall.

"Okay, think Raven. How did you get here? More importantly how do you get home?" I asked myself.

I thought back but I couldn't remember how I got here. I remembered reading my book and then I was here. I heard the beast roar. I turned to see why. It was a wizard! 'It was probably the wizard from my book' I thought to myself. The wizard wore a black cloak. The young wizard appeared to be about my height. The wizard and the beast fought for what felt like hours. Then the wizard in the cloak shouted something and ray of dark energy came out of its hands. The beast fell to the ground and began to shrink. When the beast had completely shrunk down to size he began to transform into a human. The man looked at the cloaked wizard and ran. When the man who I believe to be Crow was out of sight, the cloaked figure flipped down its hood. I looked at it and it was a GIRL! My book must have not been gender specific, but it wasn't just any girl and it wasn't even a wizard.

She was an empath.

**She was me.**

**Ooooooh….. Cliff Hanger!**

**Okay, so I was going to make it a one-shot but then I thought I would continue it. I know Raven was a little out of character, but the next chapter will be a lot better. So leave me a review, tell me what you think.**

**Bye Guys!**


End file.
